Past,Future,Present and love
by xXxKitsune's LoverxXx
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram is now husband and uhh....husband and what happen if our favorite Maou is sent back into the past and meet Julia Von Wincot? and huh? Wolfram was engage and will soon be married? a jealous Maou everyone? good luck Yuuri! full sum inside
1. The past

**A/N: **Ahemm....so you decide to visit this fic huh??? verryyyyyyy gooodddddd.... well... since we yuuram fan NEED to be together and all... so I thought... why not join them??? and here's my new invention.. -evil laugh-

**Warning:** Yaoi....well no duh.... since the main character IS engage with another guy after all... YESSSS!!!! IS A BOY LOVE BOYYY!!!!!.... maaayybbeeee will go M in later chappie.... I make sure to let you guys know when...

**Rated:** T

**Summary: **Yuuri and Wolfram is now husband and uhh...._husband _and what happen if our favorite Maou is sent back into the past and meet Julia Von Wincot? and huh? Wolfram was engage and will soon be married? a jealous Maou everyone? so how was he suppose to take our prince back? we will now learn why Wolfram is always _always _jealous.... and how again will our Maou _get back _into the future?

**SPOILERS!!!!! **in the episode where Yuuri was sent back into the past and meet with Julia Von Wincot... and uhh... I'll go and make it my plot after the two meet... so uhh.. if you can't stand looking through that spoilers-that-don't-even-deserve-to-be-called-well... spoilers... and just click on that back button... yesss yessssss the BLUE arrow over thereeee.... and just CLICK on it!!!! and good byyyeeee... I will be missing youuu ~sobsob~

Normal

_Thought_

_**Uhh... future song maybe**_

**Uhhh.... hmmm... I dunno yet...**

* * *

Chapter 1:Our future

Title: Future, Past, Present and love

By: Kitsunelover

**_MY VERY FFIIRSSTTT FIC EVERYONNEE!!! WISH ME LUCK_**

* * *

Wolfram, Yuuri decide, has got to be the most irritating and obnoxious guy he will ever meet and _loved. _Considering they are now, husband and uhh... _husband,_ some would say that the tantrum and jealousy of that blonde would decrease (even a _little at the very least)._

"YUURI YOU WIMP!"

_'Decrease huh? Well... not if __**he **__got anything to say about that...' _Yuuri thought as he bolt his way from the kitchen and from his blonde haired lover.

Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of the great demon kingdom who was now entitle the most powerful Maou that even surpasses the great Shinou himself, thought while darting from one room to another in great alert for any Wolfram-sneak-attack that usually end up with his head being _flamed. _No matter how happily married they are, Wolfram would always find away to point at every mistakes (not that it was even _his _fault to begin with) and make a big deal out of it.

_'Not that I mind' _Yuuri's voice of thought (that sound suspiciously like Murata's voice) said pervertedly.

Yuuri blushed profusely at the suggestion, knowing _exactly _what his mind trying to get, no matter how mad his blonde haired husband is, they would always end up making up to the blonde in a more......... _pleasurable _ways.

_"Ohhhh grreeaaattt" _Yuuri thought sarcastically, _'I have another problem now,'_

_'I think I'm a pervert... and nope.... there's no "think" in it..'_

In somewhere deep in his mind, he could have sworn he heard a deep chuckle from his Maou form.

"YUURI YOU PERVERTED WIMP! HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH THE SERVANT....----"

Ahhh... now we got to the topic _why _the black haired black eyes Maou got into this kind of trouble shall we?.

_Flashback:---_

_It was a veerryyy beautiful morning indeed, and the birds are chirping happily untill our innocent and naive Maou decide to go and walk through the castle ground for a deep breath of fresh air before his usual jog with Conrad. _

_"Your majesty!" _

_'The girl, Sangria was it?' thought Yuuri amusedly watching as the girl got closer and smile his usual goofy smile. 'Sangria... ohayo-gozaimasu'_

_Sangria smile brightly back at the now-king Yuuri and said in a bright choice of voice. ''Oh good morning your majesty!"_

_"What's our menu for to--..."_

_"YUURI YOU WIMP!!"_

_Well... about the "good morning part? well... that's a lie, Yuuri thought amusedly back._

End of flashy backy;--

".....-AND AFTER ALL I DO LAST NIGHT TO FORGAVE YOU!"

Yuuri nearly stumble into his very own two feet, blushing furiously while glancing back to quickly glance at his lover, who by now stood rigidly from where he is not believing for the fact that he just said that, with a face that could make the most redness of the rose bow down in shame.

Yuuri laugh deeply in his throat just the way he _knew _his favorite blonde _loved it _and make a quick love you sign to the blonde before leaving the now angrily flushed blonde at his heels.

Is _not _even his fault to begin with, but knowing Wolfram, he would never win either argument, so why bother trying to reason it out with the blonde? So, Yuuri decide to just wait it out until his blonde lover cooled down even a little before he begun his... Ahem... _Apology..._

But...

Yuuri couldn't help but let a small doubt enter his mind, what if the reason the blonde pretty boy keep getting angry and jealous was because he didn't trust him?. What if the blonde has keep something important away from him? What if the ring that was inside the box that he sometimes looks at thinking that he wasn't looking is from some lover of his?

What if?...

So what better way to puts him at ease than seeing his favorites advisor?

Getting no response from his behind where his usual jealous Wolfram would always be, Yuuri make a double check behind him and indeed, no Wolfram, and with an evil grin that was so _not _Yuuri like, he make a quick dash for the library where he just _knew _his sage would be.

"MURATA!..." _I'm sure Conrad won't mind me not being there for our morning jog._

And just like the black haired Maou expect, the spectacle boy was right there, reading some ancient history books that Yuuri wondered _why _he even read it in the first places since he practically _live _through out the entire history life. Literally.

"Aaahh.. Shibuya.." Murata said with his usual goofy smile, closing his books calmly and turn to face his now favorite Maou and friend. "Something on your mind?"

Yuuri pout in response,"What makes you think that just because I came for you, I have something in mind?"

"Because you just visit me before taking your morning walk."

"But what if I say I just want to talk to you just for the heck of it?"

"That's why I ask you what's on your mind.."

"Why can't I win any talks when it comes to you?"

"Because I'm the sage and your a king..."

"And what does that suppose to mean?"

Murata chuckle a little, before correcting his spectacle letting the light shine unto the surface creating a mysterious look that Yuuri hate so much because of the way it makes Murata look as if he was hiding something.

"Maa maa... nothing Shibuya, and we're getting off topic here."

Yuuri sigh, before making himself comfortable seated before the great sage.

"It was just..--"

"About Von Bielefelt-san isn't it?"

Yuuri looks confusedly at the sage before nodding his head with small frown marred on his lips."How did you know oh-my-grreeaaattt-sage?" Yuuri said coyly with a small playful twitch on his eyes.

Murata laugh his usual laugh that makes Yuuri sigh a small sigh of relief, _It's still the same ol' Murata Ken._

"Everything you talk about always had something to do with him lately shibuya."

Yuuri's eyes widen before a small blush escape his cheeks. "Wh-wha?...re-really? I- I did that?"

Murata simply laugh, "Is okay Shibuya, I'm glad nothing seems to _get in the way _of the both of you.."

His spectacle makes that strange glint again. Yuuri frown, somehow, he got a feeling that Murata was trying to tell him something. Is being going on for a weeks now, and Yuuri always got the same feelings of alertness whenever Murata say something like that.

"So..?"

Yuuri snap out of it with a small sheepish smile on his lips. "Ano.. it just.... I... urmm...."

"Your doubting Von Belefelt-san?"

"Wha??? nooo!!!! Not that.. I mean.. I just... uhh..." Yuuri sigh sadly and keep his eyes on the history book that lay forgotten since he came in a while ago. "Wolf.... I.... don't think that he trust me very much..."

Murata smile in understanding "Is not that he does not trust you Shibuya, is just that, he is insecure."

Yuuri frown deeper at the hidden meaning in his sage's voice.

"He is quite predictable if you think about it.."

"What are you on about Murata? _Him? Predictable? _He is confusing AND _un_predictable!" Yuuri exclaim wildly shaking his head in contempt.

"If you say so Shibuya.."

"Murata...?"

"Yeaa?"

"Is everythings going to be alright?"

"The fate is in your hand Shibuya, and.................. I _will help you"_

"Mura--..."

"YUURI YOU WIMP!"

Yuuri turned wide eye at the panting blonde who looks like he's been through hell and back,"Wolf..."

"DON'T YOU WOLF ME! I WAS OF LOOKING FOR YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?"

"Wolf... calm down!"

"YOUR BEEN HERE ALL THIS TIME AND NOT ONLY THAT! I FOUND YOU WITH THE SAGE NO- _Ummphh..."_

Yuuri covered his mouth with the blonde's soft one and wrap his hands around the prince, hugging him tightly into his chest.

"You talk to much for your own good Wolf..."

Yuuri stared at the face of his love with emotions, before shaking his head like he can't believe it and muttered coyly at the glazed eyed prince with a playful smile on his lips,"Heh... your so cute Wolf". Wolfram blushed furiously before stepping a little away, not wanting the contact to be broken and with a glare of his own. "Pervert..!"

Yuuri laugh before dragging the willing blonde behind him and shout a loud, "I don't really know what exactly you're talking about Murata, and I'm quite _sure _I don't want to know but...."

His step came to a halt, his back turn, and his bangs covered his dark eyes from view.

"I'm ready for it..."

And the last thing Wolfram sees before he was dragged away from the castle's library was the smirking face of the once Great Sage.

-

-

-

-

_'I hold to your words...... Shibuya..."_

* * *

"H-heyy.. w-wait... Yuuri!" Wolfram shout all the while being dragged by his husband and king. "Where are we going? h-hey Yuuri... answer me I said!"

Yuuri suddenly stop, gently moving him against the wall and his hand on either side of his head, trapping him in there with him.

"Yu-yuuri?"

Yuuri sigh before raising his head to meet emerald eyes gaze with concern. "Wolf..."

"W-what's wrong Y-yuuri?"

"I......"

Yuuri just shook his head and smile at him lightly, "Is nothing Wolf..."

The king of double black attempt to moves away when desperate hands grab his long black sleeves.

"Tell me Yuuri, I'm your husband, and your protector at the same time, so is my duty........ And... I want to know..."

Yuuri smile sheepishly at him before turning his serious gaze at him.

"What will you do if I suddenly goes away?"

Wolfram eyes widened, "A-are you..." He whispers brokenly before tightening his grip on his sleeves. Yuuri's eyes widened before shaking his head. "No!!! Of course NOT!!! I'm NOT going to divorce you or anything like that..."

"T-than?"

Yuuri sigh," To tell you the truth, I don't really know why I ask you that, but... somehow, I got this strange feeling in my guts to ask you this question..." he wrapped his arm around the blonde like he's done so earlier, and mutter a soft soothing words to the blonde knowing that the blonde was hurt by his question.

Wolfram releases his hold on the sleeves, and tightened his hold on Yuuri's waist, a soft relief tears falls as the blonde buried deeper into the black haired maou's chest. "I love you..."

"Me too Wolf... me too..."

"I... I will die if you leave me Yuuri... I love you so much.. so please.. don't... if you do..than I will forever be broken..."

Suddenly, the grip on his waist tightened before the blonde haired bishounen push the king away, "My heart is in your hand, and if you go you'll crush it... and.."

His crazed emerald eyes snap towards Yuuri's blackish ones. "I will kill you so that you will never leave me Yuuri.."

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock before he trip over his foot and fall down into the unused basement.

"Eeeppppppp!!!!..."

"YUURI!!!"

_BAM!!! CRASH!! _

_"_Owowowowo..."

"Yuuri are you okay? I'm so sorry... I--.."

Yuuri kissed the blonde again and again with a happy smile in place. "Thank you Wolf... and I, as your king and husband too, will promise will never leave you no matter what, and whether you like it or not you will be mine always and forever......."

Wolfram smile in contentment.

Suddenly, a soft light engulf throughout the basement, and engulf both of them in an angelic glow, before disappear.

"YUURI!!!!.."

Yuuri's lifeless eyes were the only thing Wolfram sees before he carried the black haired king to Giesala.

* * *

Hmmm... NYAHAHAHAHAHHHAHHAHA... That's all for now people... hope you love the chappie... and please R and R... I hate to update if you people don't comment on how I write the fic... so pleaseeeee....

NEXT CHAPPIE!!!! YUURI WAS SENT BACK INTO THE PAST AND MEET THE YOUNGER WOLFRAM AND Huh??? what's this??? his lover??? ...


	2. The fiancee

**A/N: **Heyyy people, sup'? Sorry for the late update and all… and since I just _knew _some of you guys never read this author note, Why am I even bothered even typing it out anyway? –Sigh- aaahhhh... Weellllll, on with the fic... –Grumble-

**Rated: **T

**Summary: Yuuri was now sent in the past and meet with the guy that soon will be his rival in getting his beautiful blonde wolf back.**

**Disclaimer: **Ahhh yessss… I did own it ddoonnn't you know??? That's why I even bother writing this fanfiction! You people are SOOOOO silly for thinking that I don't own anything! –Sarcastic laugh-

Now where was I?? Ahh yessss…

-Run away screaming "your being delusional" to the officer who was chasing after Kitsune's ass for the illegal claim that she made-

**Future spoiler: **Uhhh nope really, but the part where Yuuri was sent back into the past is uhhh spoilers… I guess…

* * *

**Chapter 2: The engagement.**

**By: Kitsune's lover**

**Past, Present, Future, and love**

* * *

_I feel so light…_

_So very light..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Like I'm floating..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Where........ Am I?_

_I feel so warm here…_

_-_

'_Yuuri….'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Wolf?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

'_Don't forget your promises to me you wimp!'_

_What promises, and I'm not a wimp Wolfram!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

'_You promise me right?'_

_Dakara! What promises?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

'_Go and figure it out you wimp! Before I just up and leave you!'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_That sentence, he feel like he just heard it before, but…._

_When?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_A flash of memories come rushing back towards him…_

_His younger days when he went after big Shimaron…_

_Of Conrad past betrayal…_

_The forbidden box…_

_His words as he confusedly look at the blonde, _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_The hidden meaning…_

"_Figure it out yourself you wimp!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

'_Before I just up and leave you!'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_I don't understand back than…_

_And somehow, I got the feeling that I will soon…_

_Found out…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

'_Owowowowowowowwwww….' _Black blurry eyes narrowed painfully as he tried to sit up from his previous position, _'W-where am I?'_

Shaking his head from the dizziness that was cause by the time traveling, he began to stay stiff and alert before curiously staring in his surrounding, god knows how many times he was always in trouble, (Which include being kidnapped, accuse of cheating, eloping with his fiancée's brother, accuse of cheating, chasing after said brother with a crazy invented boat, accuse of cheating, chasing after the _second _brother of the said blonde all the way to Big Shimaron, cheating and ohh… did he mention _cheating_?)

But the familiar air and scene make him breath in a sigh of relief, _'The tomb of the great one,'_

Standing up slowly, he slowly walked around the so-called familiar scene, _was it just me, or Lady Annisina has somehow build a new invention called 'renew the whole castle with a blink of an eyes—Kun" …?? The castle looks good!_

The castle looks really… _really _new and the garden…

His eyes widened even more at the sight of the once beautiful garden that was full of all the beautiful flowers that was invented and cared for by the Lady Cherri and his daughter.

The garden was now a wreck, literally, the once beautiful flower was now dead and the only flower that even _looks _like a flower was the "Conrad stand upon the earth". His sunflower and the beautiful Wolfram have now becomes yellowish-black and dying.

And the Gwendal flower…

Yuuri wince '_has now become one with the soil and the dirt below them literally…'_

Lady Cherri and his daughter are NOT gonna be please by this, he could just imagine the torture the gardener and the maid is going to get if they ever found out about this.

Slowly, he reach forward to touch the petals of the now dying beautiful Wolfram, _'and I'm gonna go Maou mood if the culprit was ever found and print a word "justice" on his forehead…'_

_It was his favorite flower after all..._

Just has he about to touch the petals, the green-ish hair of his favorite medic halt his movements. _Giesela…_

Yuuri couldn't help but smile in relief when he saw the familiar face of his medic, and after glancing at her side, his smile grew even more, _'She be able to rescue the Beautiful Wolfram's flower! That's great!' _

'_Maybe she knows what happen to the garden and after I found out, maybe I could ask for some of the flowers and gave it to Gretta, that might cheer her up after the horrible fate their garden has gone through…'_

"Good morning Giesela-san! Can you please explain to me what's going on with this flow--…?"

Giesela went past him without even a second glance.

Yuuri's eyes widened immensely in response, keeping his eyes on his medic as she went and disappear into the corner of the castle in great hurry.

Is either she ignore me, or she just plain didn't see me at all, Yuuri couldn't help but frown in confusion, _what's going on? Giesela would never ignore me. _

Than the only explanation would be, _'she can't see me?'_

'_But, how could that be possible?' _His confusion was than temporarily halted when the great door on his left was pushed open which revealed one familiar figure and another shadowed figure that got his attention.

"Giesela, is the preparation has been prepared?" The shadowed figure murmured softly, and distinctively, Yuuri couldn't help but be familiar by the voice which he was sure he never actually heard it everyday.

"Yes milady, the preparation has been completed…" _What preparation?_

"Than you should be resting"

"But, I'm fine; I could still accompany you Lady Julia…"

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock, _Lady Julia? _And accidentally let out a soft gasp.

Both of the healer's attentions snap to his. Yuuri turns rigid, the double pair of eyes, one emerald and one unseeing eye, feels like their trying to bore hole into his skull.

"What's that sound?" Giesela mutter suspiciously narrowing her eyes as she did so making Yuuri grew even more nervous.

"It might be just the passing wind…" The shadowed figure, or rather; Lady Julia, said and somehow, Yuuri got a feeling that she somehow _knew _he was right there making that noise.

_But that's silly… she couldn't be, according to uhhh... Future Conrad, Lady Julia is blind…and even if she can see the world, she can't possibly sees me when Giesela herself can't see me when I'm under her nose… there's no way…_

And just like that, the matter was forgotten.

Yuuri couldn't help but let out a small frown, _'So, they really __**can't **__see me huh?'_

_Charming…_

And at the back of his conscious, he could have sworn there was a voice chuckling at his misery.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

The question got his attention as he turns just in time to see Giesela stare worriedly at the white haired women, "Because I could just accompany…--"

"No, Giesela-san, I'm quite sure you're very tired, and I did not wish to burden you any further…"

"But Lady Julia, you will never be a burden…"

"Giesela-san please, I know your tired, rest assure that I'm quite alright, you have nothing to worry about here…"

And the white haired woman was right, Giesela, now that Yuuri take a closer look, has a black-ish ring around her eyes and a sleep deprive look on her face. He turns his worried gaze over her. Did she even _sleep _for god sake? _'I hope Giesela-san is alright…'_

"Alright than…" Giesela mutter tiredly. Yuuri smile, as the slouching figure turn on her heels and went back into the castle, probably to get some well rested sleep.

Turning his attention towards the other women, Yuuri couldn't help but notice how the women doesn't move an inch from where she was, she looks as if she were waiting for something, or rather _someone._

Titling his head curiously, he walks towards the elderly women rather stealthily careful to let his step become light and stealthy, not a sound was made.

'_Heh, I look sooo cool right now,' _

Yuuri thought childishly with an amuse goofy smile in place, doesn't even get bothered for the fact that he was in the _past _since he did went into the altered _future _before, so why get surprise now?

Smiling in triumph when he was now face to face with the blind women, he titles his head to the side curiously, contemplating the one who catches both Adalbert and Conrad hearts.

Her long hairs catch her middle as she walks rather gracefully, a beautiful white unseeing eye that doesn't hide the intelligent that is in her eyes and a white robe with blue strikes that tells everyone how important she is.

"Beautiful…" Yuuri whispered softly from the side with a soft smile in place.

"Why thank you young one…"

Yuuri's eyes widened before he stumble a few step backwards.

"Ehhhhhhh….??!!??"

Julia laughs softly under her breath.

"B-but… but… how?"

"How what?"

"Y-you can see me?"

"I can't see you young one, I'm blind…"

"B-but…" Yuuri stutter softly, clearly confuse, none of the thing that happened make any sense to our king, okay, first he saw the horror that befallen his garden, and than, he was sent back into the past like a sack of potatoes (or was this the first?), and than he saw Lady Julia who was suppose to be dead? And than what? A flying skeleton running around screaming "bad omen"?

'_Baaaaaadddd Ommmeeennnn….'_

Yuuri sweatdrop, _'Forget I ask' _

Snapping his head upwards, Yuuri smile amusedly when he saw the birds instead of a skeleton (thank goodness for that) that would always be there no matter how '_un_bad omen it was'.

'_Baaaaaadddd Ommmeeennnn'_

'_Well, at least the bird is still the same after all this year…'_

"Young one…"

"Yeah…?" Yuuri's black eyes stared into the white unseeing eyes of his companion with a confuse smile on his face.

"I see that you have some question for me…"

"Urmm... y-yeaahhh…urmm… I was just wondering, uhhh…"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, urmm…who is our demon king right now?"

"It is Lady Cherri of course…"

"Oh…" Yuuri mutter sheepishly with a small nervous chuckle _'I knew it… I'm in the past'. _Julia titles her head confusedly and reaches out to touch him.

Yuuri stay stiff as the soft hand of someone whose soul is being taken and transferred into his body touches his face like she was picturing how he actually looks like.

Smiling in a soft satisfaction, Julia nodded her head and softly let go of the face, "Let us go…. ---"

"Yuuri…" He smile, "Shibuya Yuuri…"

"Shibuya Yuuri…" Julia whisper and smile, "Let us go Yuuri…to my room in the castle"

Yuuri nod his head and gently move his hand to touch the elbow of the blind women to lead the way, Julia smile and whispered. "I cannot see young one, does not mean that I did not know the way…"

The black haired men look confusedly towards the other, "Huh…?"

Julia just shook his head and laugh quietly, "It's nothing young one… just lead the way…"

Yuuri just shrug casually and smile, "Tell me the way Julia-san!"

"I will!" Julia laughs.

Amidst all that has been happening, Yuuri didn't even thought for the fact that Julia didn't ask anything about the "possibility" that he stumble into the _highly guarded _place without permission accidentally.

And the only one who notices the lack of questioning was the person who is in Yuuri's heart; He narrowed his eyes suspiciously before calmly disappear into the darkness of Yuuri's thought.

Julia hid a small smile.

* * *

After a lot of laughing and running, both of them come across a huge castle which Yuuri recognize, as his second home, _'Blood pledge castle' _And his eyes caught the familiar figure which after a LOT of staring, be able to recognize as one of his former guard, _Dakaskos…and a surprisingly BROWN hair!!!_

It doesn't matter how bowl cut the hair was…Dakaskos actually have a hair! Yuuri couldn't believe this, smiling eagerly (clearly forgetting for the fact that _no one _can actually see him aside from Lady Julia!) at the fast approaching figure of his former guard heading their way.

"Dakaskos…" Yuuri mutter lightly when the guard was right in front the both of them.

Dakaskos, look confusedly around him, as if he can hear him but _can't _really pin point where he actually is.

"Urmm… did you hear anything Lady Julia-san…?"

The white haired women smile amusedly at the both of them, "Must be the passing wind…"

Yuuri smile sheepishly and mutter a soft "I'm sorry" to the white haired women; which the women just smile in response, and stay as quietly as possible beside her, clearly letting her do all the talking.

"Lady Julia…" Dakaskos just shrug and mutter breathlessly; clearly tired from all those running, "May I assist you to your room milady?"

"It is quite alright Dakaskos; I'm quite alright by myself thank you…"

"But, Milady…"

"I'm alright Dakaskos, please, do your job, and don't worry about me…"

The brown haired guard sighs in response, "If you say so milady…" Turning, he gave an order to the guard to let Lady Julia came through without question.

"You can go in now milady…"

"Why, thank you Dakaskos, your help is greatly appreciated…"

Dakaskos just smile when the beautifully grown women smile his way and went through the castle of the Great Demon Kingdom.

Walking through the great castle, Yuuri couldn't help but stared admiringly through the new sight of the palace, the wall was greatly repaired and newly equip and nothing seem to change when he was the Maou.

'_Same ol'… same ol'…'_

"It's this way Yuuri…"

Julia whispered, tugging him to follow her into another passageway that he was sure was the royal bedroom, and went into the room where the right side would/will be his future room in the future where he was the king.

The room was anything like his but a little smaller, and the room was full of the smell of jasmine and well… _Julia. _

"Nice room you have here Lady Julia…"

The white haired women went through the dresser and took out at what seem to be a _wig _and some _contact lenses _from her drawer.

"Yes, the room is nice, and here's some wig and contact lenses that someone asks me to gave it to you…" Julia said handing it out to him to wear.

Yuuri look at it curiously, "Who…?"

She smiles mischievously, "You'll find out soon enough…"

Before Yuuri could ask about this further, he was assured to the life size mirror and asks to put on some brown wig and brown contact lenses, and Yuuri comply without a word.

"Urmm… Lady Julia…?"

"Yes…?"

"The mirror, can I even see myself in it…?" Yuuri ask looking at the well seated women on the bed sheepishly, "I mean… Giesela-san, Dakaskos, and others… they can't see me right…?"

"Yes, they can't… but your reflection is still here, the reason they can't see you is because of some unknown magic contracting and shell you away from view…" Julia mutters while quietly seeping on her tea.

"But you can see me…?"

"No I can't see you…" Julia correct teasingly making Yuuri blush even more, "But I do sense your aura young one… and that is why the person gave the thing to me for you to use…"

Yuuri frown in confusion, "This person that we're talking about just now, is he/she here?"

Julia smile, "Maybe…"

After putting the wig and the lenses, he was asks to change the black clothes and change it into a soft blue and silver linings and right now, Yuuri just stared at the very same mirror with his eyes widen to the size of the silver plates. _'She's right; I can see myself in here…'_

"Wow... I look like Wolfram without the silver thingies…" _Even though I see no point whatsoever for wearing this if no one be able to actually see me beside the mirror._

"Oh…? You know my student Wolfram?" Julia asks with a curious title of her head. "I don't know that…"

Yuuri laugh sheepishly while scratching his head, "Uhhh... yeaa... I know him…by chance…"

Now, how to tell someone that the bratty blonde will be his accidental fiancée and husband in the future again? Yuuri just kept quiet, contemplating on the answer in case the women asks him the question that a normal people would.

"Oh…" Julia murmur interestedly. "I see…"

Yuuri looks at her curiously, _'She's not gonna ask me?'_

And when Lady Julia just went into the far corner of the room without a word, Yuuri knew she's not going to ask and this makes him wonder.

_Perplexing_

"Yuuri…"

"Yes…?"

"Could you please come over here please…?"

Yuuri went over to the white haired women with light step, making sure to not disturb the peace in the room, "Yeah…?"

Julia smile, "Here, drink this…" she murmur handing him a glass of water. Yuuri takes the glass and drink it all before handing it back to the women, but before it reaches the women, the glass went shattering against the clean floor of the palace as Yuuri gasp out loud from the pain in his head and body.

"ARRRGGHHHHH...!!!!!!"

"Yuuri… it will be just for awhile, hang in there young one…"

And the last thing Yuuri saw before his world darkened was the concern unseeing eyes of his companion as the warm green glow sooth away his pain on his head.

* * *

"Is he going to be alright??!!!!???" Wolfram's emerald green eye wonder worriedly over Gunter's adopted daughter. It has been two hours since he brought back his husband in great hurry and almost _breaks _the door Giesela has been accompanying before commanding the women to hurry up and check on his condition.

Before the women could retort anything, she has notice the double black Maou, and hurriedly commands the blonde to put the Maou in his bed and ordered everyone, with an exception of her helpers and closed the door so that they will have no interruptions.

And after a total of 2 hours, they finally came out of the room with a solemn and somewhat relieve look on their faces, the green haired women stared at the wreck-looking boy in worry, "Wolfram, you should be resting right now, I....---"

"There's no time to rest when my husband is like that!" Wolfram growl under his throat as he glare at the floor, believing that it was his fault. _If only I didn't push him..._

"His majesty is alright but..." Giesela sigh, "I still did not know the symptoms of this sudden faint..."

Wolfram glare threateningly, "What do you mean you don't know the symptom?!!!"

"King Yuuri's heartbeat has decrease and almost non-exist..." Giesela mutter sadly, "....And yet, the body remain alive and well enough to be mistaken that he was just in his deep slumber, I'm afraid I could not do nothing right now..."

Wolfram eyes widened, "But You said that Yuuri will be alright!"

"Yes indeed he will, I've already check his heartbeat a few times, and when all hopes is lost when his heartbeat decreases like that, I thought that he will be....... _gone_, but he _wasn't..."_

Wolfram's turn his confuse, pain, lost and broken gaze toward the medic's sad and also confused ones.

"The symptoms itself is very mysterious, I'm afraid I cannot do anything as of now until I know exactly what had happen to the king Yuuri." Giesela mutter soothingly to the boy as he broke down in despair before turning her gaze to stare wistfully at the double black king. _Be alright your majesty, Wolfram needs you right here beside him._

"B-but... Y-Yuuri..." _don't leave me again..._

"You need not worry Belefelt-san..." The voice mutter from the great door,"....and you no need to trouble yourself Giesela-san either..."

Both of the attention snap to the door where the great sage stood, smiling in that I'm-the-great-sage-so-I-should-know-everything-but-I'm-gonna-have-fun-torturing-you-but-even-if-your-right-I'm-still-gonna-say-it's-not-because-I'm-smart-like-that kind of smile that sent shiver down both of their back as Murata sweatdrop at the horror look he received.

"Urmm.... hi?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

The blonde just stared at the great sage before the words he just said earlier came to mind, "What do you mean by that?" He mutters furiously, "The wimp has gone and gets himself faint and you said that it was NOTHING?"

Behind the great wise man, two brothers have just arrived from wherever they are.

"We just heard what happen." Said the long black haired ponytail men as he step into the room after Conrad, who was looking worriedly at his king.

"Yuuri..." Conrad's always happy smile turn to a frown that did not match his, as he gently goes on one knee to look at his so-called-son closer.

"Your Eminence, what exactly has happened to our king?"

Murata smile that smile again, Wolfram glance sideways, unable to look at him directly as Gwendal shift his gaze uncomfortably to stare at the sleeping face of his king with a covered worry in his eyes.

Sometimes, the Daikenja was much too intimidating for his own taste.

"Like I said, Shibuya is fine," Murata said smiling his mysterious smile, "He just... _preoccupied_ right now"

Conrad's narrowed his eyes as Wolfram and Gwendal shares a suspicious glance at each other. Gwendal frown, unconvinced. "I believe there's more to this explanation is it not?"

By now, even Conrad, stared at the sage without wavering, "Your Eminence please..."

Murata smile, "Do you know where's Shibuya hid his wig and contact lenses Belefelt-san?" The double black asked, completely ignoring the question that was given to him.

Wolfram looks tiredly at the double black as he sat himself beside Yuuri, "It's inside the left drawer on the very top shelf..."

"Got it..." Murata murmured after carelessly rummage trough the drawer and a suspiciously looking _pink frilly looking gown _before taking the needed item and called out the guards outside.

"Take this item to Ulrike and tell her to do as planned..."

The guard nodded his head and quickly disappears into the hallways to do as asked. All four of them look at each other confusingly but neither speaks a word, preferring to let the sage have his space.

Staring at the closed door for a moment in a silent thoughtful look, Murata smile as he title his head to the side making a strands of hair fell over his eyes and stared long and hard at all four of them.

"I believe you guys want to know the truth huh?" Murata smile when he receive the determine look Conrad, Wolfram and Giesela gave him as well as Gwendal's narrowed gaze.

"Well,...."He murmured thoughtfully, using his long piano-like finger to push back his spectacle making the light reflect on the surface. "It seems that our great one has been a very naughty king again..."

* * *

The green emerald eyes of the beauty that was yearned by everyone stared curiously at the patch of the soil that was used to have all kind of flowers that his mother; Lady Cherri has cared for with so much love until the war arrives to take his mother's attention away from the now, completely dead flower.

Smiling a small sad smile, he gaze at his yellow-ish flower with a half lidded eyes. _I really do love this flower..._

He was brought back to the reality of the world when he was wrap into something warm and strong; an arm of his lover.

"Wolfram..." A deep voice whispered into his ear huskily before making their way to his neck, and lick the side of his neck. "I miss you..."

Wolfram mouns softly, " Itachi ... w-we should s-stop..."_(A/N: sorry guys, I was soooooo busy with other fic that I completely forgot to think of a perfect name of the blonde's lover... gomenne... if u want.. I could change it later on, but give me some example..."_ He blush prettily as he groan before touching the arm that has now, completely dissapear into his shirt. "N-not now..."

Itachi ignore him as he continued his little ministration until Wolfram snap back into reality and push him away gently with a soft little kiss on the side of his cheek as an apology.

The long beautiful raven haired boy sigh before letting go of his lover and title his head to the side emotionlessly, a few strands of hair fell down and frame his unbelievably beautiful red eyes and he mutter a soft, "You still want us to get married first before I continue my delicious administration huh milove?"

Wolfram blushes and smiles prettily at him, "Y-yeah... gomen... I---"

A kiss on lips was enough to make Wolfram completely forgot about his words, Itachi smile against his lips as he heard a soft moan from his blonde haired lover and let go of the kiss; which the blonde sigh disappointedly.

Smirking, "Don't worry my dear... there's a _lot _more to come than just that..."

Wolfram blush even more as he shift his eyes away shyly from the knowing look his lover gave him.

With a quick wave, the raven haired red eye lover, turn on his heels and march back to the king's palace to prepare for the upcoming weddings for the beautiful blonde.

"I'll wait for you in the dining room so don't be late okay?"

Wolfram blush, "Okay..."he watches appreciatively at his lover's beautiful figure before he completely disappears from view. _(A/n: If you want more image of our wolf lover, just check Itachi out on the anime called Naruto...!!!) _

It has been two years since the raven propose. They have met each other on his mother's party where he ends up making out with the guy, But... Wolfram would always deny an actual "intimate" touches, no matter how much pleasure it was to just give in, he would much rather be married before making any kind of "action" for he fears of the "male" pregnancy that his mother been telling him about.

_'I do not know if this so-called blessed has given and passed to you Wolfram...' Lady Cherri said slyly looking at the flushing blonde amusedly. "But... just for the early warning, our once great great grreeeaatt grandfather has once get pregnant with another guy; which they care for and became one of our... urmm... "grandfather" so be ready for that my dear, since I 'do' believe that you're the uke in this relationship..."_

........ That also the day where Gunter was well known as the "fainting machine" after a suspiciously looking blonde came to him for some... uhhh... _questions._

Suddenly, Wolfram was shake out of his own thought when he sees a beautifully blooming flowers; _his flower_ was given to him by a very lean piano-like fingers.

_Who...?_

He turn on his heels, and came face to face with the most mesmerizing eyes he has had ever seen in his entire life, the unfamiliar figure was more muscular than his, and yet, they were a very much the same height, his dark brown eyes and brown lighter hairs and his goofy childish smile, he....... really _like_ it; he soon found out. This so-called unfamiliar figure, as weird as it may sound, was very comforting present on his soul. Is like he _knew _him, and yet, did not know him.

_Who...?_

"I'm sorry; I thought you need the flowers, so I bring it to you...?" The brown eyes boy mutter sheepishly as he stared into his very own green eyes with mix emotions.

Wolfram stare back dazedly when he feels his knee goes weak by the intensity of the eyes in front of him. "What are you talking about you wimp?" Wolfram mutters, blocking his eyes from view as he took a very deep breath to calm his beating heart.

_'What's happening to me?"_

"And who the heck are you anyway?!!!" _My heart..._

"Don't you know is quite rude to stare at me you wimp??!!!" _Why am I getting familiar with the person I just met?_

"And how do you get in here?" _stop it!_

"Don't make me called the guards!" _I...._

_'Really hate him..."_

_'And what pissing me off the most is for the fact that I'm 'pissed'...'_

_

* * *

_

WELL THAT'S ALL PEEPS!!!do leave some cookies, comment, drinks, comment, snacks, comment and some yummy tomatoes, with comment along for a ride!

Well.. until later...

BYE PEOPLE!

And oh... thankies for the beautiful comment my reviewers!!! ;--


End file.
